Just To See You Smile
by Avalonic
Summary: What can you do when life has it's twists and turns? Takeru is gonna have to figure it out because he's on a oneway path and Hikari isn't always going to be there to help him. Whatever happens, he'll make sure she's happy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, It's been a long time since I've been inspired enough to actually write and put up a story.. Sorry for any fans of mine! cricket, cricket ;

Anyhow, I sadly don't own Digimon ( ..) I wish I did. Sadly, I'm a poor college student trying to make his way through college, joy

Please rest, relax, and enjoy the story you're about to read. Any feedback is appreciated. So please review.

The story takes place in Japan, Takeru (TK) and Hikari (Kari) is currently 19, and in college. I plan to have a few of the other digi-destined involved. That's about it. I haven't entirely decided how everything is going to unfold. Daisuke will be coming up in later chapters, but I haven't decided whether Hikari will be focused towards him or Takeru as of yet. Sorry. Oh, for future reference as well, Takeru will be referred to as TK will be a nickname, majority of the people don't know his real name or else they just accepted it as TK. Only a few people will be calling him Takeru. As the story goes on, you'll see who gets to, and who won't. As for any other unclear things, just review or email me and I'll try to clear it up during next update. Thanks!

The young adult found himself in the middle of a wide field. He gazed around tiredly, realizing that he was alone. Feared gripped him. TK then started walking around, noticing it was getting darker. Panicking now, he opened his mouth to shout, but as soon as he did, everything went pitch black and he felt his body drop. He was plummeting downward.

TK woke up from his nightmare suddenly, completely soaked in a cold sweat. Still trembling, he threw his blankets off of himself and rolled out of bed, smacking his head on his night table. Groaning and holding his head, he got up and stumbled into the shower. Turning on the water, he stood in fron of the jets of water. Sighing softly, he began his daily routine and started washing his hair, slowly working his way downward.

By the time he came out, it was 05:50. He stopped trembling and went back to his room and got dressed, then went to the living room, flipped on the television, and laid on the couch. A comical anime series faded in, Full Metal Panic, something that would hopefully clear his mind. To his displeasure, the current episode was a rerun, the episode when Sousuke and Kaname were in the woods running away from Gauron's troops. TK abruptly turned the television off and glanced at his watch. It was 6:18. Sighing, he told himself it was too early to be bothering Kari. He thought about it some more, then a grin slowly crept up on his face, saying aloud, "Bagels!" He walked down to the local bagel shop and joined the daily commuters waiting in line for their morning breakfast. When his turn came up; he ordered his bagels, two onion with cream cheese and one onion with butter. Afterwards, he went to the closest coffee place, which happened to be Starbucks and ordered two white chocolate coffees and one black coffee. She was the one that got him somewhat addicted to white chocolate coffee. TK started heading up to Kari's home.

Waiting for the elevator to reach her floor, he began thinking about Kari and himself and the several years that they've been together. A smile always came to him whenever Kari was on his mind, especially when his mind was reminiscing their years together. Since they've started college, his mind has been drifting towards the idea of the two of them dating, but that'd bring their friendship to a whole new level. He usually tries shaking it out of his head as soon as he realizes it, saying to himself that she'd have no desire to date someone like him. His daydream was interrupted when the elevator doors opened and then he walked out and knocked on the apartment door.

Kari's father answered the door, "Good morning, TK, you're awake rather early..." He glanced at a nearby clock, it was almost seven. "Well, maybe not..." he corrected himself. "Good morning, Mr. Kamiya., is Kari awake?" Smiling, "Not yet, but you please come in, I'm not sure if she has a class today, but you probably should wake her up, just in case." Nodding, TK started walking towards her room, "Oh, please help yourself to a bagel and some coffee." "Thanks, I needed breakfast anyway. Can you tell her I went to work?" And then he walked out and said to himself, what a good kid.

Bowing as Kari's father left, he turned and gently knocked on Kari's bedroom door. No answer. He knocked a little louder. Listening closely, he heard someone stir. Sighing, he raised his hand to the door knob, his hand was shaking terribly. He took a deep breath, he's been in her room before, this shouldn't be any different. Or was it because she was possibly asleep. Slowly, he opened the door, then gasped when he looked inside. Inside was completely black, and his body started trembling terribly and he fell to his knees.

Weee, end of chapter one!

Please don't hate me because of the way I ended it, and don't forget to review I can't fix anything if I don't know anything is wrong!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, update time.. Thanks for everyone who reviewed!

Again, I don't own Digimon... yet...

* * *

Calming down somewhat, he noticed a little light was coming in through the window. Quivering still, because of the darkness, he enter the room cautiously. Takeru quietly went to the window, opening the curtains when he heard a noise. Jumping and turning around quickly, he looked around to see nothing, but his best friend Hikari asleep in bed. The sunlight bounced off her face as if she was glowing, and Takeru stood there in a trance, staring at the sleeping figure before him. Hikari stirred again, the blankets falling to the floor this time, then curled up. Shaking his head clear, he walked up and was about to nudge her awake when he finally noticed what she was wearing. She was laying on her bed, her arms stretched out, her legs curled, and a close fitting tanktop. Her tanktop managed to find its way up her body and around her abdomen. The final detail that really sent Takeru's mind spinning was the pair of pink panties that she was wearing, which hugged her waist. Even though he knew he should've been running away at this point, stood there, his eyes wandering down to her smooth slender legs. The only thing that broke him out of his current trance was the fact that she stirred again, the sunlight that was shining in her face having it's affect on her sleeping. She stretched out her arms again, her chest pushing forward, then her eyes began to open, trying to focus on anything around her, grumbling about being woken up by the light. Takeru hastily turned around, blushing beet-red. "G-Good m-m-morning, Hikari..." Hearing a voice, Hikari turned her head quickly, trying to get her eyes to focus on who was speaking, then saw the back of Takeru.

"Why are you looking that way for, silly?" Takeru, still blushing, managed to stutter out, "B-Because of t-the way y-y-you're d-dressed..." Hikari looked herself over and blushed, realizing how revealed she was, then pulled her tanktop down and then looked at Takeru, a grin creeping to her face. Figuring she could have some fun with him, she reached from her bed to Takeru and wrapped her arms around him, and trying to use a seductive voice, she whispered in his ear, "What were you thinking about, Takeru? Did you like what you saw?" Pausing for a moment, waiting for a reaction, which she got. He began to squirm under her arms a little more, opening his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Hikari then took it upon herself to continue speaking, using a hurt tone in place of the seductive tone from a moment ago, "Am I that unattractive to you and you're turned away in disgust..."

"No!" Takeru yelled out unintentionally, turning around, staring into her chocolate eyes for a moment before blushing again and closing his eyes tightly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Hikari began giggling and kissed his cheek gently, "So I guess you owe me something now, since you got to see so much of me." Blinking confusingly, Takeru cocked his head to the side, "Huh? What did you have in mind?" Releasing him, she smirked, "For starters, start stripping." Swallowing hard, he could hardly believe what he was hearing, "W-What? What about school?"

Hikari just started laughing, "Is that why you're here so early? We don't have school today, silly. It's the first day of summer vacation." Takeru thought about it for a minute, then sighed defeatedly, then turns around and began to take his shoes off, and was looking down at his feet, "I completely forgot." Then thinking to himself, 'Stupid dream completely disoriented me completely...' Grinning to herself, she gives him a hug, "Still too embarressed to face me? Here, I'll help you out..." Her arms snake around his waist, her slender fingers began to undo his belt. She leaned up against him then broke down laughing, "You were really going to do this, weren't you!" Takeru nodded sheepishly, "You told me to.." Upon hearing this, she started laughing even harder. Gasping for air, she managed to get out, "You can stop where you are now." She went to her table and pulled out a measuring tape. "Raise your arms." Doing as he was told, she measured his arm length and then told him to turn around. Obeying her, he turned around, then she dropped to her knees.

"Are you okay?" She kept silent and continued measuring him, from leg length, to his hips, then his waist. After she was done, she sat on the floor, her legs under her, "So wha are you thinking right now?" Takeru stared down at her, "Can I put my arms down now?" Giggling, she nodded, "You may." Leaning towards him, she grabbed his arms and pulled herself up. "I need to get dressed, and as much as you want to see me in my panties, you're going to have to get out right now." She pushed him out of her room before he got to say anything in his defense, "T-that wasn't really--" She shut the door on him, thinking to herself, he's so easy to mess with...

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter! Please review if you liked the story! 


End file.
